


"Gone Like My Proposal."

by luke_is_a_kirby



Series: 5 Seconds of Summer One Shots [9]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: But still..., Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Implied Relationships, One Shot, parents briefly mentioned, puppy, they get a puppy, well they discuss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luke_is_a_kirby/pseuds/luke_is_a_kirby
Summary: "Calum honey?""Hey Karen. What's up?""Can you come over and check on Michael, sweetie? Ever since he's been home, he has been cooped up in his room and only coming out when we go out for family dinners. I'm worried."I bit my lip, beginning to worry about Michael now too. He had disappeared from social media after the tour ended and fans have been getting worried. "Yeah sure, I'll check on him. I've texted him a few times, and he's told me he's fine, but I'll see.""Thank you sweetheart, Daryl and I are going out so expect us back late, okay?""Of course, have a fun time, and tell Daryl I said hi."~~Or where Calum is worried about his boyfriend, but they end up having a cute day together. Established Relationship. Domestic Fluff. They Discuss Getting a Puppy. Cute Couple.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got an idea for this when I was typing a completely different story.... I'm sorry if it's bad. I know I said I would update more, but school and sports. But I should be good, and let's hope for more one shots. I hope you enjoy and I'm sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy! :)

Calum's P.O.V.

"Calum honey?"

"Hey Karen. What's up?"

"Can you come over and check on Michael, sweetie? Ever since he's been home, he has been cooped up in his room and only coming out when we go out for family dinners. I'm worried."

I bit my lip, beginning to worry about Michael now too. He had disappeared from social media after the tour ended and fans have been getting worried. "Yeah sure, I'll check on him. I've texted him a few times, and he's told me he's fine, but I'll see."

"Thank you sweetheart, Daryl and I are going out so expect us back late, okay?"

"Of course, have a fun time, and tell Daryl I said hi."

We said our good byes and I hung up the call after it ended. I groaned loudly, falling backwards onto my bed, hugging my soft blankets.

I stayed there for a couple minutes before pushing myself up to get changed. I slid down the stairs and past my mum, telling her I was going to Michael's and I might not be back till morning.

Michael's house was only a 5 minute walk away so I chose to walk rather than drive and came to stand in front of his door pretty quickly.

I knocked on the door two times and when I noticed Daryl and Karen were already gone, I went looking above the door frame for the key they always left there when someone locked themselves out by accident.

I stepped inside the comforting household, the scent of Michael all around me. I followed the familiar steps up to Michael's door, knocking softly. I perched my ear against the door when I didn't get an answer and heard Michael gaming with the surround speakers on loud.

I shook my head, feeling particularly fond in that moment and twisted the knob, pushing the door open quietly.  
Michael didn't even seem to feel the presence of his door opening and walked up slowly behind him, throwing myself on his bed loudly.

"MOTHERFUCKER... CALUM THOMAS HOOD, I TOLD YOU NOT TO SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"

I giggled, my hands coming up to cover my mouth, blanket paws coming up to hide the rest of my face too. Michael shook his head at me, looking at me adoringly before throwing his headset off and diving into his bed on top of me.

"Oof!"

"That's what you get for scaring me, again." I didn't say anything, only burrowed my face into his blankets and curling into his embrace. "What are you doing here though?"

"Missed you," I muttered, my voice muffled against his chest.

I could feel Michael's gaze on me, and looked up to meet his sparkling eyes. "Missed you too, Callie."

I sighed happily in his arms and we both soon began to drift.

~ xXx ~ xXx ~ xXx ~

"Gahhh!" I jerked awake, frightened by the noise that seemed to be coming straight into my ear.

"Shit! Sorry Callie, didn't mean to wake you up. I'm so sorry," Michael cried out, squeezing my face and rocking back and forth as I came to.

"Hungry," I muttered into his ear softly.

He smiled at me, "I figured, so I called ahead and ordered pizza for us."

I moaned and nodded, mumbling, "Best boyfriend ever."

He gasped and held his chest. "Did you just down grade me, Calum Thomas Hood?!"

"Huh?" I pushed myself up to lean on Mikey's chest, confusion filling my expression.

"I recall you calling me husband material, where'd that go?"

I snorted, "Gone like my proposal."

Michael rolled his eyes but nodded, "Fine, proposal and then husband material. Can I have a kiss then?"

"No," That was the moment when the doorbell rang. "Pizza!"

I pecked Mikey's cheek and ran down the stairs, laughing and shouting as Michael ran after me. I slid down and made it to the front door by a second, but because I was laughing still, he ended up opening the door.

We were a sight to see, two young adults nearly falling out of the door, red faced and laughing. Michael paid for both pizzas as I grabbed them and brought them inside to his room, grinning like an idiot when he followed after me with two sodas in his hands.

"Hmm," I hummed and leaned into Mikey's chest when he pulled me between his legs on his bed and grabbed his controller from his desk table.

"Love you," I kissed him on the cheek in response and happily began eating my pizza. I could get used to this domestic life with Mikey. Get a dog maybe, move in together, that sounded like a good life after the band was over, or maybe in between breaks.

I sighed in content and rested my head under Michael's chin, "Mikey?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we get a dog?" He paused to look down at me before answering.

"Anything for you, Callie." I grinned at his words, hearing the whole meaning behind it. "'d go to the ends of the earth for you."

I giggled and leaned up to kiss him fully on the lips, "Never mind, you are husband material."

Michael gaffed out laughing and squeezed me tighter in his arms, "You bet, hubby."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it wasn't your cup of tea, but you can leave a request down below if you're interested! Follow me on Twitter and Instagram @infinitelyxtori . Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> Till Next Time! xXx


End file.
